


The Fear

by AreFriendsDetectives (thefairykingdomofromance)



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula Netflix - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, David Arnold and Michael Price, Other, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, THAT melody, imaginary theme song, lyric setting, melancholic earworm, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairykingdomofromance/pseuds/AreFriendsDetectives
Summary: Did you think I'd let it hurt without a theme song?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Fear

This is not real  
You know that it's only a dream  
Banish all pain  
And drift with the poison downstream

Show me the sun  
That gently caresses your face  
Lie with me now  
In mercy's wild embrace

Burn with me here  
'Til we're nothing but ashes and earth  
Oh hunter of mine  
After all of this time  
Did you think I'd let it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> After watching BBC/Netflix Dracula I was haunted for days by the beautiful, melancholic fragment of melody threaded through David Arnold and Michael Price's score. After Claes Bang, it was my favourite thing about the show. Since this tune wouldn't let me rest until I put words to it, I did. I'm no singer, so (very rough) piano melody provided. 
> 
> If any talented folk out there (who, unlike me can actually sing and play a musical instrument adequately) feel inspired to arrange and record a version of this, I'd be as happy as a vampire in a blood bank.


End file.
